1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the monitoring and control of a Building Automation System (xe2x80x9cBASxe2x80x9d) via Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (xe2x80x9cTCP/IPxe2x80x9d) connections. For purposes of this invention, a BAS is a system that controls any or all of the environmental aspects of a facility including but not limited to lighting, HVAC, and security. More particularly, this invention relates to an authorized user(s) monitoring, controlling, configuring and interacting with a BAS and its linked or embedded HTML server by utilizing an HTML client program in bi-directional communication with the HTML server.
2. Background of the Invention
Linked or embedded HTML servers associated with one or more BAS""s receive data via TCP/IP connections from the HTML Client Program (i.e. web browser) of an HTML capable device such as a Computer, Palm Pilot or other Personal Data Assistant (collectively xe2x80x9cClientxe2x80x9d) that enables authorized users to monitor, control, configure and interact with one or more of the BAS""s through the BAS""s linked or embedded HTML server. The Client displays a BAS interface panel that varies in configuration but generally provides both monitoring and control capability with status indications, monitoring functions, and/or messages appearing on a graphical user interface (GUI) display. They may also include equipment diagrams with performance status, individual floor plans of the facilities under control, time of day scheduling for the facility, an operator defined group, specific zones, attendance messages resulting from troubleshooting and diagnostics functions. An authorized user of the Client is, thus, enabled to locally or remotely manage, control and configure a BAS through its linked or embedded HTML server without needing any proprietary software unique to the BAS by utilizing a standard HTML client program without regard to their physical location.
Efforts have been made to provide facility managers and users with some capability to monitor, configure and control a BAS locally or remotely. Exemplary of these are the national retail store chains variety which utilize proprietary software platforms, dedicated phone lines, and host computers to run many if not all of the BAS""s of their stores remotely. Each building has a dedicated telephone line that connects the BAS of each retail store and a host computer system at corporate headquarters or some other host facility. Both the host system and the BAS incorporate proprietary software platforms esoteric to their particular corporation to monitor and control the BAS of each individual store. The proprietary software package has an administrative utility for configuring, managing and troubleshooting the BAS of each individual store. The platform allows an authorized user to perform a number of tasks relating to a BAS located anywhere on the network1. For example, the administrator can gather status information and display the operational status and connection status of a given BAS on the screen of the host computer by using a mouse or other pointing device to select (i.e., xe2x80x9cclick onxe2x80x9d) the xe2x80x9cstatusxe2x80x9d button appearing thereon.
1 Similar parameters are also used to enable authorized users to remotely monitor and control items such as copiers, printers, elevators, laundry machines and other devices attached to a network. 
While the foregoing capabilities are useful, there are three major deficiencies that remain unaddressed or unsolved by the prior art.
The first and foremost deficiency is, that for authorized users to access their BAS, their Client must contain the proprietary software necessary to interface with the server in the BAS. Without the proprietary software, authorized users are unable to access the BAS. Thus, if the user is removed and away from the host or network location where the user normally monitors their BAS(s), they will be unable to control, configure, and monitor the BAS unless they have access to a Client with the requisite software (and the ability to connect to the network location or host facility). If no connection is available, the user will not be able to access, or have very limited access to, the BAS they desire to monitor, control and configure.
A second deficiency is the proprietary nature of the network platforms that require direct access to the network or host location from which an authorized user can monitor, control and configure the BAS. If the BAS operator is traveling away from the network location, they may not be able to gain access to the network, and/or their access will be limited by virtue of their physical separation from the host and/or network location even IF they have the proprietary software necessary to interface with the BAS.
Yet another deficiency of the prior art is that management of the BAS requires proprietary software and protocols to be installed at the site of the BAS and also at the site of the user. If either the protocols or the software have to be altered at one of the BAS sites or the user, it becomes necessary to ensure that updated, corresponding software is downloaded at the site of the other to maintain remote control of the BAS.
The system described herein overcomes the above-described problems and deficiencies by providing the authorized user (i.e. password or other security clearance) of a Client with HTML client program access via TCP/IP to the linked or embedded HTML server of a BAS that provides the user with a visual and functional interface panel of said BAS without needing the proprietary software of the above-mentioned systems and/or without requiring direct access to the system or network. The interface panel is provided via the HTML client program through its Internet connections. The present system thus provides an authorized user with the ability to access and use all features of the BAS interface panel regardless of the user""s location as long as the authorized user has access to a Client with an HTML client program and an Internet connection. This access is accomplished without needing proprietary software but only an HTML client program that is now typically available without charge, or for a minimal charge, from their manufacturers. Using the interface panel generated on the display of the client, an authorized user can monitor, control, configure and interact with the BAS through its linked or embedded HTML server using a mouse or other convenient input device to xe2x80x9cselectxe2x80x9d the pushbuttons or other interface panel devices.
In the embodiment to be described herein, the present system achieves the foregoing by inserting a standard HTML server within, or linking the HTML server with, an established BAS-host that communicates with any HTML client program via TCP/IP. Using TCP/IP, any HTML client program is enabled to present a BAS interface panel to authorized users without needing the proprietary protocols and software of previous systems since the HTML client program and the BAS communicate via the established and standard protocols (i.e. TCP/IP) of the HTML client program. Communications via the HTML client program to the BAS enable authorized users to effectively select the pushbuttons or other control devices on the interface panel that are represented on the Client. Such selections, whether single, sequential or combinational, result in the same response by the BAS as any other similar selections of any other Client with authorized access via their HTML client program regardless of their location with respect to the actual BAS. Furthermore, in accordance with the present invention, the described system provides access for a remote user via their HTML client program to visually monitor the status of multiple BAS""s at the same time from the same HTML client program display by displaying a list of BAS links available to the user who can browse to the desired BAS.
These and other aspects of the invention, its structure and use will be made even more clear to the person of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following detailed description and the appended drawings in which like reference numerals designate like items and which are briefly described below.